New Freinds Or Old Freinds
by SkullDestroyer
Summary: Four new animals come to the zoo, some with history, some without. Oneshot.


It was a sunny afternoon. The people had already left the zoo for the day. The penguins were all exhausted from being 'cute and cuddly'. "Alright men let's take five" said Skipper, in an exhausted tone of voice. The penguins all walked to the fishbowl entrance and down the ladder. Private started to watch TV, Kowalski was testing his inventions, and Rico was with his doll girl friend. Then Marlene burst through the door, startling Skipper. "Marlene! What are you doing here?! We had all this security guarding our HQ!" then Marlene stopped him from talking. "Guys, guess what! I'm getting a new room mate!" Marlene said excitingly. The penguins all gasped in horror, "What?" Marlene asked "What if this so called room mate of yours turns out to be a spy." Skipper said bluntly. "Okay, he's not a spy, and yes I know it's a guy, I over heard them talking about bringing a guy here. Although I don't know his age or his species." Then Julien, Maurice, and Mort came into the HQ from the 'Privates First Prize' entrance. "Ha! You're getting one room mate while I am in the process of getting two room mates. I have more than you guys." Julien gloated. "Oh and some other new guy is coming to the habitat near Dorris." continued King Julien. "Holy Shrimp people! There's spies everywhere!" yelled Skipper. "Why don't we meet these new animals. I mean what harm could it be?" Kowalski said writing in his clipboard. Then Skipper slapped him, "They might steal another one of your inventions! Remember that one time, we lost your invention to that walrus, Rhonda!" yelled Skipper. Kowalski just looked down at his feet, he was hoping to see Dorris. "Right, I had enough of your paranoia! I'm just going to set up all this stuff for my new room mate. You know, the one whose not gonna be any spy." Marlene then walked off through the entrance.

At Marlene's habitat, she walked in to find a crate. There were banging sounds in the crate. She walked toward the crate and then it bursts open, she then hears a light southern accent speak up, "Hey where am I?" the voice asked in a calm tone. "You're in the Central Park Zoo, I'm Marlene and what's your…" then Marlene got tackled by the figure who was a fruit bat, he had an excited look on his face and was short but with his chest hanging out. He had blue eyes and brown fur. "Finally I'm in CIVILIZATION!!!! I've been in this crate for probably months ago…now if you excuse me," the bat said getting up, "I'm gonna unpack my items. I've brought so much cool stuff and…" He walked to the crate and looked back to Marlene. "Oh you're probably wanting to know my name right?" the bat asked in his southern accent.

"Well yeah…"

"Okay, my name is…ERIK!!! I'm your new room mate, but relax I won't be noisy."

Then Erik pulled out a guitar case and a suit case and placed it to the rock in Marlene's habitat. Marlene probably knew that Erik sleeps upside down, and didn't mind about the vacant guest bed. Then Erik unpacked a piece of paper, kissed it, then hanged it up on the wall near his spot. It was a wanted poster, with a feminine looking bat on it. "Who is that?" Marlene asked curiously, "Oh her, that is a wanted poster of my girl friend Kelsi. I was hoping for her to come from Greenland, but she's banned from the Americas, capital crime long story. HEEEEYYYYY! You like music, I've got an acoustic guitar for my musical talent." Erik stated changing the subject about his girl friend. "You have a guitar? That's cool! But wait a second…you're a bat! Aren't you supposed to be in the nocturnal exhibit?" Marlene asked curiously. "Yeah…but the exhibit was already full…so why don't you show me around? HELICOPTER!!!" Erik shouted unexpectedly, this caught Marlene off guard. "Helicopter? Did you just yell helicopter?" asked Marlene with a confusing look on her face. "Yeah, I have the tendency to shout out random stuff…EGG ROLLS AHOY!!!!" Marlene then gave him a strange look, _I hope he doesn't talk in his sleep_, she thought to herself. "Okay…so let me show you that tour." She then grabbed the bats wing and walked him out the exhibit.

At the lemur exhibit King Julien was just walking back with Maurice and Mort to find two other lemurs there talking to each other in Russian. The trio stared in confusion, "Uhhhh…Maurice, who are these two lemurs and what are they saying." asked Julien, "I don't know, I don't speak Russian." Maurice answered. "HEY!" Mort suddenly got their attention. King Julien then spoke to the two lemurs, "Do…you…speak…any…English?" King Julien asked them, then they walked towards them to see their stature. One lemur had black and red fur, green eyes, and a muscular build. The other lemur had light brown fur, yellow eyes, average weight, and was a female lemur. Then the muscular one began to speak, "You don't remember me do you?" King Julien just scratched his head in confusion, Maurice and Mort didn't even know what they were talking about. Then the female lemur spoke to the muscular one with a Russian accent "I don't think he remembers us at all." "No I do remember you…uhhh, let me think…" Then a thought occurred to him, "You're Ted and you're Sam!" the two lemurs scoffed and put their hands on their faces in disbelief. "It's me Raymond! You're 'body guard'!" said the muscular one. "And I can't believe you don't remember me…I AM TANYA!!!" said the second lemur. King Julien was dumbstruck when he now figured out a message he didn't read. "Maurice, please tell me you got the message." Tanya said in an impatient tone. "We didn't get any message at all…well we did but King Julien used it to wash his face with." the two lemurs groaned, "Dude, didn't I tell you to check your messages?!" Raymond roared, "Well sorry 'dude', but I didn't know it was a message, I thought it was a special towel, made with special paper!" then Raymond and Tanya sighed, and saw Mort, "Who's this?" asked Tanya eagerly. "This is Mort…don't worry about him he's not important." stated King Julien, the two looked at Mort trying to catch a butterfly. "I llllliiiiikkkee butterflies!" exclaimed Mort, in his happy self. "O-kay then….well we are your body guards. So, yeah…" said Raymond. "Okay, welcome to the club, new room mates!" said King Julien, shaking Raymond's paw and Tanya's paw.

At the dolphin exhibit, Kowalski was just about to get to Dorris' exhibit, until he heard a voice. "Heeeeeeeeyyyy you! Yeah you! Penguin over here!" Kowalski followed the voice to the wolf habitat, there was a male wolf, with grey fur, yellow eyes, and a tall stature. "What's your name?" asked the wolf. Kowalski knew that the wolf was a new animal in their zoo, "My name is Kowalski…" Kowalski said in an awkward tone. "Wow we both have the same first letter in our name! We should be friends…my name is Kyle" said the wolf. "Now point me where the chicks hang out!" Kyle said in his flirtatious tone. "Ummm…unfortunately they're all taken." Kowalski said. "What about that one?" Kyle asked pointing a paw to the dolphin exhibit, particularly at Dorris. "She is taken also." Kowalski said "Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you around." Kowalski said. "Sure, I'm down with that!" Kyle said, then they both walked out to Penguin HQ.

Back at Penguin HQ, the penguins were looking for Kowalski, "Where can that penguin be?" Skipper asked himself. "He couldn't have gotten far." said Private, while looking under his blanket. Rico then vomited up a zoo flyer and pointed to the dolphin exhibit at the map. "He couldn't have gone there…we can't be sure if he's caught by that new guy." Then Marlene burst in the HQ with Erik, "Hey guys!" then the penguins tackled Erik on the floor holding him down. "Who are you? What's your age? Where are you from? And what is your business here?" Skipper interrogated him. "Ummm…Erik, 19, Vancouver, and I was transferred here…" Erik answered in a confused tone. The penguins got off of him to let him stand up. "Okay Erik…how do we know you're not a spy?" Skipper questioned him. "What a spy?! WHERE!!!???" Erik then covered himself on the ground. "Okay, you guys are scaring him…" Marlene said bringing Erik back up to his feet. "Erik this is Skipper." "Please to meet ya, sir. Wait, Skipper? Are you a…captain?" Erik asked in a joyful tone. Skipper looked at Erik then at Marlene, "Is he okay?" Private asked in a concerned tone. "Yeah, he's kind of random." Erik wasn't listening to the group, he was just looking around aimlessly, "But he plays music…and his girl friend is a convict, but to the point he is really nice." Marlene explained her new room mate. Then Julien and Kowalski walked in at the same time, with Kyle, Raymond, and Tanya.

"Raymond? Kyle?" Erik asked.

"Kyle? Erik?" Raymond asked.

"Raymond? Erik?" Kyle asked.

"Raymond?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya?" Raymond asked.

"Tanya?" Kyle and Raymond asked.

"Yes Tanya! Now can we please stop with this name game, my royal head is becoming in pain!" yelled King Julien signaling them to stop. "What are you two doing here?" asked Raymond. "We were transferred to the same zoo…" Kyle said. "Okay what is going on here?" asked Marlene in an impatient tone, "Oh yeah, these are my brothers Kyle and Raymond." Erik told her. "Sup." Kyle and Raymond said. "Okay, how is that possible?" asked Skipper in a confused tone. "Long story." they all said at once. "Well, at least we made some new friends, or old friends…" then Erik walked to Rico, "Heeey. We should be friends." Erik said putting an wing around Rico. "Well, I have to say, nice tour!" Tanya said to Julien.

The END!!!


End file.
